Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a collision avoidance apparatus. In more detail, the present disclosure relates to a collision avoidance apparatus that uses the technology for avoiding a collision between an own vehicle and an object around the own vehicle.
Background Art
Recently, a collision avoidance apparatuses are known. For example, JP-A 2002-274344 discloses the technology for performing collision avoidance process which automatically and appropriately allocates four-wheel drive and improves the turning characteristics at the time of avoidance traveling, if it is judged that a collision cannot be avoided by only the braking force when avoiding a collision with an object around the own vehicle.